Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by bostongirl853
Summary: Jude Harrison goes to college a wild child, but gets a huge reality slap in the face when she falls in love with Tom Quincy.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters-**

Jude Harrison: Eighteen

In this story Jude was the promiscuous one before she met Tom. Her nights included partying, drinking, and boys. She's a wild child that didn't realize she had a heart until college.

Tom Quincy: Nineteen

Gives off the bad boy vibes with his style and role as lead singer in his band, but he definitely has a heart of gold. He's been with his girlfriend through out almost all of high school without ever cheating. But meeting Jude has set him off course and he's completely flustered and confused.

Jamie Andrews: Nineteen

Living in the dorm across from Jude he quickly becomes her confidante. He lands himself smack dab in the middle of Jude and Tommy's emotions. He's dorky; he's sweet, and ready to listen to everyone's problems.

Kat Benton: Eighteen

Kat is a girl from the dorms below Jude. They end of having most of their classes together and hit it off. She's also reliable and around for most of Jude and Tommy's 'relationship'.

Kwest Taylor: Eighteen

Kwest is Jamie's roommates and Tommy's best friend. He's more of a bad boy in this story. He's the drug dealer that hears all the stories.

Karma: Eighteen

One of Kat's roommates who pushes Jude's bad habits to come out.

Sadie Harrison: Twenty-one

Jude's sister that visits often for stories and to drop off alcohol.

Patsy Sewer: Twenty

Jude's roommate that tries to convince her she isn't falling in love. She's another wild spirit that is supportive of Jude's craziness.

Megan: Eighteen

Jude's roommate that wants to keep her down to earth and help her find love.

**Summary-**

Jude Harrison heads to college in Boston where she meets her roommates Patsy and Megan, her dorm mates Jamie, Kat, Kwest, and Karma. Naturally everyone hits it off and she is quickly introduced to Tom Quincy who turns out to be her crush. This is Jude's POV on falling in love with a taken man and the taming of her spirit.

**Author's note-**

Fun fact this is based off my college experience of falling in love and for all purposes is a true story just through Instant Star.

**Chapter 1- The Day We Met**

When I looked at him it's like I saw the sun light for the first time. When his hand brushed against me I could feel a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. When I caught him staring at me, oh when I caught those blue eyes staring at me, I melted. I caught his smile from across room, the smile that he only gave me. I know he caught me staring at him from time to time, but I could tell he didn't mind because he would just grin and shake his head. But there was always one big problem. There was always something standing in our way. We had way too many unsaid conversations with our eyes any too many opportunities our emotions missed out on. You see he had a girlfriend and I had a long-term relationship with commitment issues.

So let's take it back to the first day I met Tom Quincy, the boy with a voice of the gods and the eyes of the ocean depths. It was my first day of college and although years have passed not a day goes by where I don't remember every single detail, not a day goes by where I don't remember him.

It was my freshman year and I entered orientation day with a bad attitude and a hangover. The night before my roommates and I had hit the water bottles filled with our parents' alcohol a little too much, it was quite the bonding experience. My blonde hair was wavy and resting on my shoulders. I had on my favorite ripped up shorts with one too many holes, a black camisole, and my camouflage jean jacket.

I sat with two of the people from my dormitory I had met the night before, Jamie and Kat. They had been friends for years and came from the same town to the same college together. If you didn't know them any better you'd think they were in love, but really they were the closest of friends. Jamie was your normal punky dork. He had his hair brown hair spiked and his large black-framed glasses. Kat was one of those hidden gem kind of girls. She was really pretty with her mocha complexion and curly hair, but in an odd way. She was a different kind of beautiful; the kind that sometimes doesn't get appreciated as much.

I hear a voice call for Jamie and I turn my head along with him. That's the first time his blue eyes met mine. I was at a lost for words when he came up and sat beside me as he continued having a conversation with Jamie. I couldn't wrap my head around how handsome this boy that sat next to me was. His dark brown hair was messy, like he just got from bed and his faded blue jeans paired with a white tee was so careless looking that you could tell he thought it out. I mentally prepared myself to get ready for the big introduction.

"Jude this is Tommy." I turned to the boy knowing we were both in this room for the same reason, which only made him more attractive in my eyes. We were all in this room because we all were studying entertainment management and audio technology; you know producing.

I offered my hand nervously and he shook it, "Sick jacket."

I blushed and laughed, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you. Are you from Jamie and Kat's high school too?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I know Jamie's roommate and we found out we all have the same schedule set up."

I nod my head taking in the information and before I could continue any sort of conversation the teachers flooded in to room. Orientation was going to be hell. Before I take a step any further in our first day I must say I am not proud of whom I was before I met him. I was rather promiscuous and hit the bottle hard; pills even harder. Although Jamie and Kat, along with all my other roommates, knew me for three days before orientation, they knew what kind of girl I was. I'm an open book, I leave no life experience behind; all you have to do is ask.

Okay, now back to the story. After our first round of listening to teachers and funny faces being exchanged amongst our small group it was lunch. Tommy and I had somehow worked our way to the front of the line while Jamie and Kat managed to get kicked to the back. This was perfect time for a conversation.

"So tell me about yourself." I've always been straight to the point.

"Uh well I'm in a band back home which is why I commute. We've been working really hard and I just think living here would mess with things considering some of my band members are still in high school." I love musicians and at this time I thought he would just be another boy to conquer, I didn't realize he was special yet. As he began to explain his band to me and how it was punk rock meets alternative I noticed one of those Claddagh rings. You know where it's the two hands holding the heart. Now I knew if it faced a certain way it meant your heart was taken, but I wasn't sure so I figured I'd dive in.

"I see you have one of those heart rings. Those are pretty stupid on dudes unless they're in a relationship." I know that if he were to say 'wow thanks for calling me stupid' he could take it the wrong way, but at least I would know he was single.

"Yeah I know, I don't get guys who do that. They probably want attention." All my dreams of fucking him senseless in my makeshift dorm fort flew out the window. Tom Quincy had a girlfriend.

I think he noticed my face fall because he smiled and then chuckled at me before he grabbed his lunch. We went and sat down to wait for Jamie and Kat and try out the food that was on our plates. The school swore it was pulled pork, but cat shit was a strong runner up for what it could really be. Tommy took one bite of his sandwich and literally spit it out. We both just started dying of laughter and he looked to me, "Let's go get better food."

Without any care in the world that we had to be back at orientation in twenty minutes and that we were completely leaving behind our friends we ran down the stairs and out the doors of that building. Once we reached the street we walked simultaneously together still caught up in laughter. I've done worse things than skip mandatory lectures and so had he, but at that moment we both felt a sense of pride for having the balls to ditch.

"I like your backpack." Tom looked to me as we crossed the street, "And I know I said it before but that jacket is dope. I'm gonna call you camo girl."

I gripped my vans backpack handles tighter and blushed lightly, "Thanks."

We reached a shaded area that escaped us from the end of summer sun and he sat on a bench inviting me with his hand to join, "You smoke weed?"

I remember I was unable to control my laughter. Asking if I smoked weed was like asking does a bear shit in the woods. "Yeah I smoke pot." I joked getting all wide-eyed and goofy in his face.

I could tell he was enjoying my oddness, "Got our selves a real badass." He declared as he placed a joint in his mouth and lit it, "Got our selves a real bad girl don't we."

I shrugged my shoulders as he passed me the joint, "You could say that."

"I can tell you're a freak." I choked on the smoke in my lungs and he began to laugh as he took the doobie from my hand.

He was laughing at me as I tried to find words. I mean boys are usually flirts, but one with a girlfriend being this forward? It seemed off, but I didn't mind. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. You can tell in the way you dress and the way you look in general. It's all in your eyes." I dropped my jaw as if I was somewhat shocked and hurt by the statement, but I can't lie I've heard it before. "But Kwest may have mentioned he had a real freaky blonde girl dorming across the hall from him." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and it all made sense. Kwest was Jamie's other roommate; he must've talked about my drunken sex confessions from the previous night. They kind of shocked everyone. Kwest was a cutie I can't lie. He was tall and well built with darker skin and creamy eyes. It doesn't faze me that I was already the topic of discussion considering I've always been.

"Of course he did." I roll my eyes as the high begins to settle in.

I notice Tommy staring at me as I take the last puffs of the whittled down joint before I toss it. "You seem really chill though."

"So do you." We are caught up in this cheesy smiling moment when my stomach begins to make ugly noises of hunger.

"Come on, let's get burger king and call it a day." I smiled wildly and followed him off the bench. I didn't know my way around this new city. I was from Canada and well now I'm attending school in Boston. I knew absolutely nothing.

When we arrived at the fast food place both our stomachs were tightened and hurt from all the laughter shared on the walk. We bonded over making fun of all the stuck up rich people walking around. I know the chicken sandwich and a diet soda was only a little over two dollars, but the fact he paid for me when he barely knew me went to my head. I could tell I was crushing on this boy already and I was sure he was feeling the same way. We were eating and barely talking, but every now and then we would just look at each other and laugh. He finally pulled out his phone, "I want to show you my band."

I got excited, I was curious if he had a voice. I don't remember the exact words to the song and I don't think I ever will and the truth behind that is because I couldn't stop staring into his eyes as his angelic voice filled the air. I remember watching his lips curl into a grin as the lyrics "_You're beautiful" _were the first I heard. Let me tell you his eyes did not break from mine for one second as the song played. It was almost like a movie because the words were romantic and electric and I could tell from that moment we were in trouble.

Unfortunately that first day we met was followed by a weekend where I didn't see him once, but those eyes were on my mind every second of those few days. Every drink I drank, every blunt I hit, and every beat I danced to that weekend was quickly followed by wondering what would happen if he had actually lived that the dorms.

Monday came around and I found myself excited to walk into my 9am. That excitement came from the fact I knew I'd be seeing Tom Quincy. I took a seat in the back next to Kat because he hadn't arrived yet. She picked up on the fact I kept shaking my leg anxiously and looking between the time on my phone and the door.

"Waiting for something?" She asked giggling at me. I went to reply, but it was right when Tom walked in. She must've seen the way my face lit up or the way he gestured at me before walking towards us because she immediately jabbed my arm laughing. "He has a girlfriend you know?"

"Shut up Kat." I mumbled as he took the seat beside me.

His smile was real big this morning as he faced me. I could smell his cologne and it had me in a complete trance. "No camo girl today?"

I shook my head staring down to my flannel, "I needed to change it up."

"Well you look really good today." His words stuck to my head like glue and my face turned bright red. I recall our professor asking us to either stop talking or make our ways out of the class. I bowed my head in embarrassment and Tom just acted cool as if he didn't realize the teacher was talking to us.

I could sit here all day and tell you about every single second we flirted, I could even go on about the ways he would accidently brush my leg with his hand or how every class we had together we sat next to each other, but then this story would need several books and I fear as heart filled as the moments are to me they may be boring to you so I'm going to speed it up to when our flirting went to talking outside of classes and was a little to public. That's where this story gets interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- I'm Into You**

A few weeks passed of Tommy and I dancing around each other's sexual innuendos and flirting. Our friends from the school had even started to catch on to the tension between us. Hell even our professors began to make comments about Tom's liking of my company. He liked to tease and say I was a distraction and he simply _put up with me_, but everyone laughed at his front and replied with _sure Tom. _I don't know what made me blush more, our heavy banter or when people called us out. I was sitting in the dorm downstairs with my roommates and Kat. I guess this would be the perfect time to introduce you to the madness I live with.

My roommate Patsy Sewer grew up in New York. She was strong willed and very tough. If I ever had a drunken scuffle I knew she would have my back one hundred percent. She had that hint of Brooklyn under ground style. She kept her hair many black braids and always wore dark eye make up with bright red lips. Her favorite form of pants was overalls. I swear that girls had fifty pairs.

Next in line was my second roommate Megan. She's from the Boston area and she isn't crazy like Patsy and I. We influenced her to drink with us most of the times. Her long brown hair nearly reached her ass and she always let it down. Her outfits generally consisted of jeans and American eagle tops. She was sweet and kind and always tried to keep me grounded. When I was ready to run out and drink on a Tuesday she'd be my conscious to say slow down. And if I ever came back a crying mess lying naked in my shower she'd be there to clothe me. Megan is an Angel.

I mentioned Kat before but I didn't get to elaborate on her personality. She likes to rave, not party at colleges, rave. Her and Jamie were always going to EDM concerts, although I know he mostly went to watch over her. Her body was perfect for crop tops and printed leggings, which you could catch her in always. The nights I did get her to go to college parties with me were some of the most infamous nights of my short-lived college career, but I don't want to get ahead of myself.

The last girl I considered myself close with was Karma, Kat's roommate. She was the girl that accompanied me out the most and was always the devil on my shoulder convincing me to drink more. If she was taking a shot, I'd be right behind her on it. We spent many nights drinking ourselves away with card games and laughter. But when I say this girl is the furthest thing from a functioning black out I am not kidding. She fell everywhere and always had her eyes closed, that's when you knew she was lit.

So there I am sitting in our circle on the floor with red solo cups in our hands playing Kings Cups. If you don't know that card game, shame on you. We spilled secrets every time never have I ever came up. That's when Kat got her latest idea to get me to spill the beans on my feelings for Tommy.

"Never have I ever wanted Tommy Quincy!" Kat proclaimed giggling while holding up her three fingers. Once all three fingers were down that meant you lost never have I ever and it's your turn to drink. When I say I always lost I really mean that. There is not many things in this world I have not done. Most of the girls are confused considering they never knew much of Tom. My roommates had seen him in my room from time to time when we would decide to smoke in the bathroom over being outside, but I wasn't out there willingly proclaiming love just yet.

Me being drunk and suddenly rushed with memories of all the things Tom had said to me about my looks or the comical pictures we'd email each other claiming it was one another. For example I sent him a whale along with the homework assignment he needed saying, _found this lovely picture of you. _He'd often reply with something equally fat, but much more horrifying. End rant, back to story. Me being drunk put a finger down. Everyone's hands dropped and shocked expressions played on faces.

"Jude Harrison has real feelings for someone?" Megan asked in an overly excited tone, "Are you turning a new leaf?" I wasn't kidding when I said these girls knew me, and I wasn't kissing when I said I had a problem with getting around and drinking.

"Not exactly." Kat interjected.

"Can we not?" I pleaded.

Now understand I was drunk when this confession came out and my memory is blurry, but I will continue with this as best as possible.

"She probably just wants to fuck him." Karma is just lovely isn't she?

Patsy began to chug her drink and threw her solo cup at me. I still have the red stain on white top from that night and I didn't mind one bit. These were the friends that even though we may not see each other after college, we would never forget each other. We had a bond that lasted a lifetime. "No way you have feelings Jude. I've known you a month now and you blow off guys like it's your job." Patsy was always best at talking me out of my own heart.

"Feelings or sex aside it's not going to happen so can we drop it?" This was not the conversation I was willing to have just yet.

"He has a girlfriend!" Kat spilled and I sent her the death glare, "But you should see them in class. It's sickening."

"Kat shut up!" I'd rather not hear what I already knew. At this stage I was in denial of my own true intentions and the fact that he may have felt the same way.

"I wanna hear more!" Megan argued, she loved hearing I had heart.

"It's just the way they look at each other. You can just tell. They have a connection." I wished so badly every day Kat hadn't been so right, but I had random students come up to me asking about Tom and I. That's when I knew it was too much.

"I don't believe it." Patsy insisted as she brought shot glasses to the floor and a handle of that cheap college liquor.

"Good thinking Pats! Shots!" Karma squealed as she shoved a shot in my face, "Bottoms up to boys with girlfriends."

I rolled my eyes laughing before allowing the liquor to fall down my throat. It was a Tuesday night by the way. The night everyone found out about my crush was a Tuesday night and boy were we shit faced.

The next day, for lack of better words, I was still feeling drunk in my classes. I wasn't as flirty when I was this hung over so nothing too exciting happened until my computer class that day which consisted of Jamie, Tommy, and me. I sat between the pair in the back row and we never paid attention. We were always in our own world of music talk and roasting one another.

Jamie looked over my shoulder to see my phone and noticed I was texting a guy I had met over the weekend when we were all out together. "How'd it go once you guys got the dorms?"

Jamie gave me those weird eyebrow wiggles and I laughed, "Yeah we fucked."

Okay so most of the time I openly talked about other guys in front of Tom so I could get a reaction. It was something I could always count on, "Can you please not talk about who you fuck Jude?"

"Relax Tom, sorry you're not getting any. Is your girlfriend a prude or what?" I rarely delve into talking about her, but if we did I promise you I always brought her up.

He shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes to his computer, "She's boring ya know."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Tom."

Jamie had fallen into staring at his computer as Tom turned to me seriously, "Anything you wanna tell me?"

I cocked my head in confusion, "About?"

"You know someone who's into me." I swallowed hard. I caught on real fast to what he was putting out. His chair scooted closer to mine and our knees were touching.

"What do you mean?" At this point I didn't know if someone had talked to him or if he picked up on my charm.

"Just admit it Jude. I know." He whispered cautiously, I could tell this was a conversation just meant for us.

"Not here." I said turned my chair to ignore him. I could tell he was smiling boyishly as he turned to his computer.

"Tell me after class."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I know I'm pretty far ahead in this story. We had been flirting for an entire month and I knew he was not the cheating type from Kwest so I found it odd how flirtatious he would be with me. I guess before I further dive into what happens next I should take a small step back. This may get confusing, but sometimes my brain gets flustered. I want you to understand our connection inside and out and as I'm going I remember more and more things. So a quick flashback in the midst of this long drawn out flashback.

_We are sitting on a bench under a tree in between classes. Tom was sitting beside me smoking a blunt. This was an every other day ritual because that's how our classes had come up. I don't know why or how but I had my feet resting on his lap and his hands were hung over them, as it was my turn for the blunt. He was staring at me as I sucked in and I turned my head to stare at him intently._

_I gave him a weird questioning look as I exhaled, "What?"_

_His smile just got bigger and he shook his head, "Nothing."_

_I laughed and stared ahead of me while taking another hit, but his eyes were literally burning a whole through my skin and my stomach was practically doing flips, "Seriously what?"_

"_Seriously." He seemed cautious and I turned my head to pass off the blunt. He grabbed it and his hand grazed mine purposely because he didn't need to touch me to take possession of it. "Seriously I don't know."_

"_You always stare at me with this stupid look and just smile." That was my look, I learned it very well over the weeks. "Is there something wrong with my face?"_

_He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't always do that do I?" Tommy questioned himself and then looked into my eyes, "And there is nothing wrong with your face." I bowed my head at his compliment and he playfully punched my shoulder, "I actually like your face."_

_I tried to keep from blushing, but I couldn't at all. I swung my legs off him, "Someone's girlfriend wouldn't like that very much."_

_He rolled his eyes at me, "Oh well."_

So here I am walking out this computer class with this very thought on my mind. I asked Kwest, he never acted carelessly about his girlfriend until recently. There was this unspoken thing between me, Kwest and Jamie. I'd get drunk with them and we'd talk about Tommy for hours and they'd pretend it wasn't obvious I was into him and I'd pretend it wasn't obvious they knew. Jamie walked ahead of us as we fell back. We were at the bottom of the stares where we often parted ways so he could leave for his car and I would head for my dorms.

"So tell me Harrison, who's into me?"

"I'm just curious why you even think anyone would be into you?" I tried relaxing and making a joke, but his chuckle made me uneasy.

"It's obvious Jude." Our eyes met more seriously and I nodded.

"You know who's into you Quincy." I spoke shyly it was almost a whisper.

I felt his hand caress my shoulder, "I want to hear it."

"After I say this we both turn around and just let it go okay?" I was already growing sick of wanting something I couldn't have. Half the time I thought that maybe most of these feelings were because of the chase, but in time I learned otherwise. He nodded his head, "I'm into you. Okay there you go."

I quickly turned around to rush away and I heard him call "Harrison." I turned back to see him standing in the same place staring at me. I heard him barely say, "It's mutual." Over the crowd of students and businessmen around us, but after that I ran even quicker away from that situation. I know the words _it's mutual _aren't romantic at all, but you'd have to see us really interact to understand how much that meant. I finally didn't feel so crazy and I was stupid enough to think we'd put it behind us, but that was just the beginning.


End file.
